


Hate You

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell were you thinking?!” Zander’s eyes snapped with furious outrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/258752.html) 07/16/2008.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Zander’s eyes snapped with furious outrage.

His roommate raised an eyebrow. “Thinking about what?”

Zander took a step forward, his lips tightening. “Don’t fuck with me Star. You know what I’m talking about.”

Star sighed, bored green eyes sliding carelessly away from narrowed amber ones. “I was thinking it’s not any of your business.”

“Dammit Star! I fucking hate you sometimes. How many times do we have to go through this? We’re partners, we’re a _team_ , I know you don’t like it, ‘not a team player’ blah blah blah, but face it man, it’s your job, you’re getting _paid_ to keep me informed so I can back your lunatic ass up!”

Star watched with crossed arms as his partner made angry faces and gesticulated wildly. He maintained his carefully bored expression, although a slight crease between his eyebrows gave away his frustration. “Gee Zan, thanks for the fucking lecture. For your _information_ , I used my judgment and decided I could handle it myself. No need for you to get involved. Hey, you should be _thanking_ me for not wasting your time.”

Zander clutched at his hair. “ _Not wasting my time?_ You fuckwad, you could’ve been _killed!_ ”

“Pffft. Don’t be such a drama whore.”

Zander lowered his hands to his sides, breathing deeply through his nose. “I’m serious, Star. Doria is dangerous. Powerful enough to keep himself hidden even from us and malicious as a snake. If he’d been in the wrong sort of mood, I promise you you’d be dead. You can’t defend against him, Star, you shouldn’t _ever_ go alone.”

Star bared his teeth, a cold heat burning in his green eyes. “He wanted to talk to _me_. Not you. Not anyone else. _I can handle myself._ ”

“Don’t give me that macho bullshit Star, you don’t know what you’re dealing with. …Besides which, the nephilim-“

“I was carrying my mojo knife!” Star scowled.

“You’re only _human_ , Star! Jane said not to go out without someone Ridden.”

Star’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I don’t need a fucking babysitter, Zan!”

Zander growled with frustration. “God, Star, would you _grow up?!_ Do you think this is a fucking _game?!_ ”

Star opened his mouth and abruptly shut it again. An odd combination of expressions flickered across his face. He didn’t say anything.

Expecting a smart-ass reply from Star and preparing to shout angrily back at him, Zander stumbled mentally over the sudden silence. He gave his partner a concerned look, unsure how to interpret the expression on his face. “…Star?”

Star’s jaw trembled slightly, his face a mask. There was a long pause. “…I just lost The Game.”

Zander stared blankly at his roommate for a long moment. “… _Dammit!_ So did I!”

Star cracked up. Zander watched him, shaking his head.

“I fucking hate you, Star.” But this time, he was smiling.  



End file.
